


Holding Hands In The Dark

by Usagichan1995



Category: X-Force (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagichan1995/pseuds/Usagichan1995
Summary: "I want to touch him"





	Holding Hands In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Had some free time, decided to brush up on writting that isnt for a class.

I want to touch him,were sitting on an old couch in one of the tv rooms as they do every friday night. julio complains but he has never tried to actively go, out even when the  
others invite him. i want to touch him,but why? nothing will come of it, besides making him look foolish..but he wanted all the same. "hey, what's eating you star?" he noticed  
the look on star’s face "I WANT TO TOUCH YOU!"....the silence makes his stomach do strange things. "umm..what?"..."i want to touch you" "and i don't know why?" more  
silence followed, he wasn't looking at julio, though he itched to see his expression. he felt a hand on his gently stroking him, he turned, but julio was intently looking at the  
show he insisted was like watching paint dry...I glanced down again and the hand was still there this made him feel a bit braver, so he clasped their hands together, his hand   
was sweating so much, julio must have been disgusted. he anticipated julio shaking his hand off in disgust,it never happened and the end of the show came far more quickly   
than he wanted. julio turned off the tv, and they sat holding hands in the dark.julio unclasped their hands it was disappointing but inevitable he thought the night and the  
moment was over, and as he felt julio shift he assumed he intended to leave...but he didn't. Julio is very unpredictable tonight, instead he sits closer, he can feel his shoulder  
brush against his...again his stomach feels strange, he turns to ask julio about these strange feelings. He is shocked to see julio already staring at him..he has a strange look   
in his eyes and he keeps looking way but their eyes finally lock and he leans closer...very slowly..i don't understand, but i'm anticipating something ,but i don’t know what. It   
became obvious seconds later...his lips were dry and his eyes were closed.and as quickly as it happened it was over, at least it would have been had i not lunged forward.I  
don't know what came over me but before either of us knew it we were sprawled out on the couch..i thought that this must be what happiness was like until julio slipped his   
tongue into my mouth, it should have been disgusting. It was far from it..then a familiar feeling came back tenfold...i need to touch him..the feeling of his back against my  
hands were intoxicating for reasons i couldn't explain, i began to hate his t-shirt. When i slipped my hand past the annoying barrier julio broke the kiss with a sound that went  
straight to his gut. It only made him more ravenous...but he didn't know what to do where to touch, his bod knew instinctively that there was more and he’d found it when  
julio’s hips met his. It felt like a shock went through him,and it only seemed to continue with julio pressing against him at a slow pace. Quickly speeding up to his  
appreciation. the feeling was too much and he and julio lost coordination and were now just pressing their faces together in desperation, sweat starting to cling to him. He felt  
like he was getting close to something but again what it was eluded him. whatever it was made his toes curl and his back arch into julio.he must have been feeling the same   
way because all the sound that came out were whimpers and gasps.the feeling that i had anticipated finally came making him see white and grab julio by the hips toward  
him...it took him a moment to calm down again, but when he finally opened his eyes he felt julio still moving against him furiously still panting and making those sounds that   
made him feel weak, now that the feeling subsided he could finally see clearly julio on his lap thrusting away with his eyes still closed...it was beautiful...he kissed him and  
couldn't stop kissing him until julio shuddered in his arms while whining into the kiss . as they parted, their eyes locked again. Much like the first time but there was clear  
panic where something else used to be.He ran….leaving star on the couch confused and sad. He didn't know wether to go after him or not, but decided against it, he had his  
own thoughts to organise….all he wanted to do was touch him..

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure how to make the font look less like garbage...


End file.
